Smooth Criminal
by mizYugioh
Summary: Mai is Being abused by her old boyfriend. See what happens when he comes over for a little visit...
1. Default Chapter

This is a song fic written by me! It's from Michale Jackson's "Smooth Criminal". The next one I'll do by him will probably be going along with his song called Butterflies! Wouldn't that be cool? No? Yes? You have no clue probably... anyway let's get on with the story. The Name of it is Smooth Criminal...of course!  
  
Smooth Criminal  
  
Chapter 1:Something wicked this way comes  
  
Mai and her boyfriend Chad were always hanging around each other. They had been going out for 3 years and came to the point where Chad had proposed to her. She said yes, but sadly he starting worrying about hiim getting to old for the baby if they were to have one. He started taking drugs like Steroids, y'know to make him strong. But as he took him...he got stronger. And his attitude changed. It seems as if Mai's a threat to his health when she comes around. She cares deeply for him. But he didn't care, he only cared about himself and no one else. Mai sat on her bed   
thinking...wondering through her mind to see if she remembers something she did to make him get this way. "I don't kow...what I have done to make him get like this. It's probably not my fault...maybe it is...maybe so."  
Mai finally got up and walked into the bathroom. She took a good look at herself. Then she heard a car outside. "It's Chad! Oh no! What am I gonna do?" She heard footsteps and a bottle crash. "Oh my god...he's been drinking...oh god!" She ran into the closet and closed the door. "OPEN UP IN THERE MAI! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" He was beating on the door. Soon he had found he could'  
nt get through. so he broke through the window. He grazed himself as he came in leaving blood on the floor.  
  
As he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo  
He came in her apartment  
He left the blood stains on the carpet  
She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, it was her doom  
  
Mai was hiding in the closet. Her breathing got faster as her heart pounded widly. She was scared of what he might do.  
" I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE MAI! COME ON OUT!" Mai heard his screaming and jumped making the door fall from the closet. "He he he...found you!" "No! Put me down!" Mai screamed. "What have I done to make you this way?" "Nothing at all...I have to be strong if I want to be there for my child...right?" "I'm not pregnant you fool!!" "You soon will be! AH!" He threw her on the bed and said, "Wait here...I'll prepare...and don't move!" Quickly Mai grabbed her address book and flipped through it. "Yugi's with his grandma in Cairo...Tristan's not in here...Tea's at a dance studio...COME ON! There must be someone in here...Joey!" She quickly dialed his cell." Okay...978-4352...please pick up-" "Who the heck are you talkin' to in there..." Mai panicked. She knew if she didn't have a good excuse he would pound her insides, chop her up, and throw her in the freezer to die! "Uh...just...just uh reading a book! Yeah that's it...reading!  
"You women...your all the same...puh!" She could see his shadow moving around in the bathroom. "Come on pick up the phone Joey!" She someone pick up. "Hello?" "Joey! This is Mai!" "Mai? What is it? What's wrong?" "My old boy friend is over here and he's trying to kill me! I need your help Joey Please!" She heard Chad walk through the bathroom door. "Who are you talkin' to now?  
Chad ran into the room and caught Mai by the throught. She dropped the phone and started gasping for air. "Mai? MAI?" "Chad! I CAN"T BREATHE..." "SHUT-UP WOMAN! YOU DROVE ME TO THIS THIS POINT!  
Chad trew her on the floor and started punching and kicikng her. Mai laid on the groung gasping for air with her heart beating wildly.  
  
You've been hit by  
You've been hit by - a smooth criminal  
  
So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday - what a black day  
Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
Sounding heartbeats - intimidations  
  
That's It for this chappie! Sorry for the cliff hanger! anyway the next chapter will probably be the climax of this story. 


	2. Hope Arrives

This is the second chappie to Smooth Criminal. Sorry for the cliffie at the end of the first chapter. Anyway here's the second chapter. READ ON!  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Hope arrives  
  
Mai quicky doubled over and tried standing up. Maenwhile Joey was on his way over. "I wonder what could be wrong with her...is she in trouble? I hope nothing bad's happening." Joey pulled up to a house on 320 Marylane Parkway. "Nice house...why would be in trouble?" Then Joey heard a scream it came from inside the house.   
"LET ME GO!" "SHUT UP! NOW!" "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" "i WANT YOU TO TELL ME HOW YOU GOT ME THIS WAY!" He then took out a swithblade and put it gently against her throught. Once the blade touched her her neck started bleeding. Yes the blade was a millimeter away but it is that sharp.  
Out side Joey tried Knocking the door down. He turned to look and saw where Chad had busted his way in. "Ah jeeze man! Now you have to an extra bill!" He sighed and made his way in. When he jumped over the kitchen countertop he landed on a pile a pillows that had be thrown from the struggle with Chad and Mai. What the Hell happened here?"   
In the next room he heard Mai crying softly and Chad slapping her and telling her to shut-up. "WHATCHA CRYIN' FOR? IT'S ME, CHAD! YOUR OLD BUDDY AND PAL! DO YOU RECOGNIZE ME MAI?" "NO! GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed. Chad jumped up over her and pinned her down with his hands and legs. he threw the blade on the floor.  
Joey ran in and saw what was happening. He saw the blade on the floor, and quietly picked it up. Mai saw joey and closed her eyes hoping this would be over in a matter of seconds. "Oh...so your quiet now. So this means you give up? You give in?" Joey winked at Mai and showed her the blade in his hand. Calmly Mai said," Uh...yeah I ...I give in." She said in her quiet yet naughty girl voice. "Oh so you do wanna get pregnant." Joey cocked an eyebrow and Mai motioned him to strike. Knowing if chad is gone she can live better. Joey headed for the kill and Got stopped. "You think I didn't know you were in here huh?  
  
  
(Annie are you ok?)  
(So, Annie are you ok?)  
(Are you ok Annie?)  
(You've been hit by)  
(You've been struck by - a smooth criminal)  
  
Quickly that had each other's harms in a lock. "What are you doing to her?" "None of your Damn buisiness! She's my Girl friend and missed out on your chance to have her." "Huh?" Chad took the blade and took a good stab at joey's arm. "AH! God!" "How do you like that you little runt?" "JOEY!" Mai screamed. "Mai....call...9..1..1.hoooh..." He was barely breathing and yet he was still alive Chad put the blade in his pocket of the jacket he was wearing and took it off. Slowly he stepped twoards Mai who was backed up in the corner. "Now...let's get down to buisiness. Shall we." "NO! LET ME GO!" He threw her on the bed and tried to choke her. Joey faintly grabbed the knife out of his pocket. Moving twoards Chad he stopped. He knew if he killed Chad Mai would never forgive him. But he had to, to save her life. "One..." he said quietly."Two...Three!" In an instant blow chad fell to the ground. Dead. Mai breathing heavily called 911. Joey slid down the wall holdinh his arm. "That guy is never gonna bother...you...again." he said panting. "Thanks...yes? Oh I need the police department and the ambualnce over here." * Operater* "What's the address?" "320 Marylane Parkway." "Okay , can you tell me the problem?" "Yeah uh my boyfriend made his way in through the window and he's been drinking." "Yes what else." "He tried to come in here and kill me...please send someone quick. My friend Joey and me are...loo...sing blood." Mai started to cough. "Fast..." "She finished her statment and dropped the phone panting heavily from the loss of blood.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the hospital Mai and and Joey shared the same room. Mai on the left, Joey on the right. "What you did back there was brave." Mai said paily. "Thanks." Joey was almost asleep when she started speaking. "If...you ever need help...with anything...just-" "I'm so sorry for putting you through this Joey." "It's ok-" "I no i've never thought of you as a friend ...but now i'm thinking of you as a best friend." "Huh...thanks."  
  
  
  
  
end of chappie! more in the next one! 


	3. Reminiscing about my past,wondering abou...

This is the 3RD chappie! (Don't you just love the word chappie?) Anyway thanks for the reviews guys! It lets me know how much you may and may not like the story. A girl always has to try her best! Anyway...On with the story!  
  
Chapter 3:  
Reminiscing about the past, wondering about my future...  
  
It had been weeks after Chad had been taken to the hospital. He had been charged with involentary rape before but never this. Never had he been in such a rage that he'd try and actually kill Mai. He went to jail for 5 years. 2 counts of breaking in and drinking without a liscense, 3 for attemped rape, injuring, and swearing.  
Soon after 4 p.m. Mai and Joey were free to go home. They packed their bags and headed out the door. "I'm really glad you were able to come over." Mai said. "No prob...just as long as it doesn't involve fighting anymore. I don't fight unless I have to for self defense, or taking up for someone." "Thanks. Say you wanna go catch a movie or something? It doesn't start until six." "Sure, I mean If you wanna see one."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At mai's house the two flick the t.v. on. Joey flipped through half of the 100 channels before saying "Man! You sure do have a lot channels." "Yeah well the duelist kingdom offered me at least half of what you got." " 1.5 million bucks?" "Yep. This t.v. cost me my yearly income." "And that is?" "350,000" "..." Joey was speacheless. So speachless his mouth was dropped open and welcoming a fly. FLY HOTEL! OPEN FOR 15 SECONDS ONLY! (Okay I'll stop...) Joey proclaimed, "You're...you're rich? But but how? Why" "Calm down no. 1 studder! I've invested in my own account at WCGB." (I can't give away the abbreivation meanings for WCGB for various reasons.) " Personally I think I should get a new house." "What's wrong with this one?" "It has too many memories. Bad memories. Ones that I don't even wanna talk about. It's just to hard to describe. Everything that happened in this house happened so fast this whole world in here is spinning around in a big gigantic circle that'll never stop spinning unless I do something." She said in one BIG breath. Joey Blinked and stared at her with confusion. Here's what's going on inside his head: " What went on? Why is it effecting her so much? Could somebody have died? Was there a shoot out? Does my breath smell good? I hope I put on enough deoderant...i did! Man is she really depressed about what's going on? I just remebered I have to call Serenity and Check on her. I wonder what Yugi's doing. Anyway I gotta focus on what's happening now." It sounds like so many things that went on in this ol' house have made it's way into the big book of history." "Yeah well it's old news anyway. Nothing much happens once in a while." Mai looked at the floor. Tears came to her eyes. Sadness had stricken her. Then she blurted, "It's all my fault these things happen...I'm the center of attention in this house. It was in this house my mother and father died in." "Gee I'm sorry-" "It...was...in this house..." She choked through her tears to try and talk. "That Chad proposed to me. Also...it was in this house...i was almost killed. So much stuff." (when you read the word stuff lower your voice to a wisper.) Mai cried her heart out. "it's gonna be alright Mai...don't cry." Joey slid on the floor next to her and hugged her. Mai looked up and said, " If only you knew...if only you knew the pain I went threw!" She screamed and threw a pillow over the couch. Joey looked at her yet again and said "Don't cry , Mai. I'm here for you...don't worry." "Huh?" "Don't cry." Joey wiped Mai's eyes. Suddenly they fell into a deep gaze. Mai looked into Mudd brown eyes and Joey looked into violet purple eyes. They were inches away from eachother's face when Mai said, "Joey you've always been ther for me. Even when I didn't want you to come. I still think about you every day man." "I you. Although we don't see eachother once in a while I have my moments." They hugged and layed up against the 


	4. I come into realitynot that I'm dreaming...

This is the 4TH chappie y'all! Naturally I'd say it was the last but...it not! ^-^ I have six more to go after this one...(Yes!!!) Anyway...On with the story! Oh! And one more thing...everyone who sent a review, your name will show up on the bottom of the page!  
  
Chapter 4:  
I come into reality...not that I'm dreaming!  
  
When the mornin' came Mai awoke first. She pulled Joey's arm off her and stood upp to greet the bright sun. She stretched and accidentally fell down again and woke Joey up. "Huh? What is it?" Joey said. "Nothing I just fell down from stretching so much. Are you hungry?" "Yeah." "Puh! knowing you you were probably already hungry!" "Yeah, yeah...hmm?" "What is it?" Joey took the picture frame off from up under him and looked at it. It was a picture of Chad and Mai at the state fair. "Oh...him." Mai said. "Do you still like him Mai?" Joey protested. "Yes...i mean maybe...well" "The answer's no isn't?" Mai shook her head yes. "I still cannot forgive for what he did to me and you the other day...it's almost like he's a different guy now. I don't even know him." "How long have you been going out?" "2 years...and 4 months before he propesd to me. I threw the ring away on the way out to the hospital. It as really hard to do." "I know. It must have been since you loved him so much." " Well I don't now...I'll just have to find someone else to go with." "Huh?" "Nothing." She stared at Joey with big purple eyes and just kept staring.J oey on the other hand turned to look and said "Is there something in my teeth?" "Oh! No why..." "You were looking at me." Mai stood up and walked to were Joey was sitting. "Uh...what did I do?" "Nothing. Except be one of my closest friends" She said in a crying like voice. She wasn't crying though. "What do you mean?" Mai sat next to Joey. He got pretty squeemish then. "Listen thers som-" "Joey plese tell me you love me." "Why... I mean...huh?" Mai kissed him and didn't part. Joey was confused but he kissed back. The two were like this for some time now. Finally Mai said "Don't leave me...please don't." "Don't worry...I want leave you." Mai burried her head in his chest and and put her arms around him. Joey laid down on the couch and began kissing her again. He began pecking ( kissing lightly) down her neck. "Joey..." Mai wispered. All you could hear in the room was Mai and Joey's Breathing. Mai wished that what they were doing would never last. She wish she could spend eternity with Joey. Not that she actually wanted anything to come between the two but...She has really come to like Joey. No she has really come to LOVE Joey. "Please don't stop...I... love you..." Mai was begging him not to stop. Joey kept right on too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Else where In the State prison Vhad was out on the court eating lunch with a friend he had made. "Say man why are you here?" SOmeone asked Chad. "Attempted rape." He said in a low devilish tone. "When I get out of here...I'm gonna kill Mai. And her little friend Joey. The son of a gun stabbed me in my back! Damn! Just as soon as I get out of here I'll get my revenge on her and that little twerp!"  
  
END OF CHAPPIE! 


	5. Revising the plan

This is the 5TH chappie of Smooth Criminal. Hmmm....If you sent me a review I said I was post it on the bottom of the page right? Well sorry I just got so caught up in writing the story I kinda goofed! Well instead of putting your name on the bottom I'll put it on the top. 'Kay? Alright on with the story! This is gonna be a short chapter.  
  
Seena , Nano*Mecka , Yui Shinomori, Vee017, Baby Winter, AnImE-PrInCeZz78, SupportTheOrange, thanks guys for sendin' the fic! YAH YAH-EEH!  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
A new life begins...an old love ends.  
  
"I'll get my revenge on those two if it's the last thing I do! Stabbing me in the back!" Chad mumbled. "Dude you must really hate Mai for what she did...I mean your gonna get sent to prison again once you get out." "It doesn't matter Two-Bit...it doesn't. Just as long as she and her friend named 'Joey' are dead...I can live better! Now YOU must help me revise a plan for killing the two of them." "Me? NO! How 'bout talkin' to my man man Charles over here." "Charles?" "Yeah. This guy is in here for murdering, manslaughter, and rape. This is who everyone in jail looks up to." "Are you seriouss he came here for all these things?" Charles stood up and walked twoards chad. He took the cigarette from his mouth and said "So you need a revised plan huh?" "Uh yeah..."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Mai's house Joey was laying on the sofa with his arms rapped around Mai. The two were watching a movie when Mai said "How long does this movie last?" Joey blinked and said "Uh...45 minutes I guess. I guess we can turn it off and do somethin' else." "Like what? The fair wont be coming into town until tomorrow. That's too long to wait for." "Geez...maybe we can...maybe...go on a date?" Joey was starting to get wimperish. He expecting a good slap across the face. I mean c'mon here now, this is Mai we're talkin' about! "I'd love to..." Joey fell off the sofa hearing that. "Uh...Joey? are ya' okay?" Mai questioned. Stupidly he said "No...Yes I think. I dunno." Mai laughed. Joey looked at her questionly. "what?" "You...remind me of my boyfr-..." She stopped her sentence in mid air looked at the floor slowly. "Ah c'mon Mai It's okay...I mean I'm not offended by it." (Hell yeah I am That guy tried to kill her!) "Yeah...I'm sorry. When he gets out of jail there's no tellin' what he'l do to me when he comes over." "Well he wont get his hands on yous." (Yous is a funny word he uses.) "Nor his feet" Joey finished. Mai loooked up..." Thanks Joe...(She says he name short...JOE)" "Anytime pardener...(That's partner)"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the jail you'd could hear Charles and Chad wispering...here's the skinny..." Okay chad...since it was daytime when attacked, you need to revise a plan at night. People will see you in the day time...so attack at night and attack quickly...got it?" "Yeah..."   
  
end! review! 


End file.
